<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs Girlfriends When You Have Friends by pots_the_giraffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624206">Who Needs Girlfriends When You Have Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe'>pots_the_giraffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Percy's a little confused but he'll get there, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Songfic, boys can wear eyeliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth breaks up with Percy a week before prom he really isn't sure what to do, that is until his friend Jason says that he wouldn't mind going with him as a friend so they aren't lonely the entire time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Jason Grace/ Piper McLean, past Percy Jackson/ Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs Girlfriends When You Have Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mainly for myself but I thought others would enjoy as well so here you go! </p><p>Also the two songs used in this fic are the songs Social Climb by I Don't Know How But They Found Me, and Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday; both of which I highly recommend listening to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy should’ve been more upset that his girlfriend broke up with him a week before prom but he really didn’t mind. He had known it was coming anyway, him and Annabeth had grown more distant in the past few months and if they didn’t break up soon they might not have been able to salvage their friendship. If anything, Percy felt bad for his friend Jason, who’d just gone through quite a nasty break up about a month ago with Piper.</p><p>Annabeth had just walked off with tears in her eyes after having given him a hug and was now sitting with her head pressed into Piper’s shoulder at one of the school’s lunch tables that was only a few tables away. Percy could feel his own tears pricking the corners of his eyes because even if he knew it was coming, it was still a break up.<br/>
Grover, who was sitting next to Percy eating his lunch and had been sitting there quite awkwardly throughout the whole encounter, put his hand gently on Percy’s shoulder and asked in the most serious voice, “Do you want some of my apple?”</p><p>This offer of course caused Percy to smile and shake his head. Percy had already eaten about as much as he would probably be able to for the time being even though he’d only eaten half of the sandwich his mom had made him. Percy felt someone’s arm brush against him as the person sat down next to him, and when he looked over, he was met with a concerned Jason.</p><p>“Hey?” Percy said, slightly unsure because Jason didn’t usually sit with him and Grover.</p><p>Jason gave him an unsteady smile and said, “Piper texted me about what happened. You okay?” </p><p>Percy let out the breath he was holding, decided not to ask about how Jason and Piper were doing now, and instead said, “I could be better but I could also be worse so…” He let his sentence trail off because he wasn’t really sure what to say.</p><p>“If you say so.” Jason said, giving him a doubting look, “Do you know what you’ll be doing for prom now?”<br/>
When Percy shook his head because Annabeth only <i>just</i> broke up with him so how could he already have made new plans and Grover said, “Percy could tag along with me and Juniper!” </p><p>It was a nice offer and Percy loved Grover’s innocent smile and as much as Juniper liked Percy he was pretty sure she didn’t want Percy to crash her and Grover’s date. Jason seemed to have thought the same thing because he grinned and said, “Well since Piper and I broke up and there’s no one I want to go with, Percy and I could go together as friends or something.”</p><p>Percy considered the offer though there really wasn’t much to think about. His options seemed to be he could go alone, be a third wheel for the evening, Sally might go with him if he was ever that desperate, or him and Jason could talk for the evening without looking like the losers who couldn’t get a date. Though taking a friend isn’t much better than going by himself it was certainly better than third wheeling or taking his mom. </p><p>“Sure,” Percy said and suddenly Jason’s grin seemed to grow and Percy was sure Jason’s teeth were the whitest thing he had ever seen, and that’s saying something because Percy was friends with Nico di Angelo. “My mom had been expecting Annabeth to eat dinner with us before we left but I don’t think she’ll mind if you come instead. That is, if you want to.” Suddenly Percy was feeling a little awkward and he was certain he was blushing because he’d just invited Jason to dinner with his family in place of his <i>girlfriend</i> and even though it wasn’t like that he didn’t want Jason to think it was. Percy was about to try and backtrack, tell him that they could just meet up at the school or something.</p><p>“I’d love to, and Sally’s the best. If I knew I’d get the chance to eat something made by her, I would’ve asked to take you to prom sooner!” Jason said, the grin still on his face, his eyes practically glowing. </p><p>Percy blushed at the implication and just shook his head, looking down and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.<br/>
The bell signaling the end of lunch rang out and off everyone went to their next class.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Percy was standing in front of the mirror in his room, trying to figure out if he wanted to tuck his blue button up into his pants or not. Percy had known he wasn’t going to wear a suit since he asked Annabeth to go with him because he felt they were too fancy for him. So instead he had settled wearing a pair of black dress pants, a button up, a black tie that he had loosely tied around his neck, and his favorite pair of blue converse that Sally had only allowed him to wear because they matched his shirt. </p><p>He saw Sally knock on the door in the reflection of the mirror and she met his eyes in the reflection. She looked him over, and entered the room. She stood next to him in the mirror, smiling that proud smile she got whenever she looked at Percy. Wanting to make a good impression, Sally had put on a simple, loose dark blue dress that was a few shades darker than the color Percy was wearing. Paul was in his normal attire because he was always dressed to impress, as he liked to say. “There’s no need to be nervous, honey. And I personally think the shirt looks just fine untucked. What are you going to do with your hair? And are you wearing eyeliner?” </p><p>Percy looked down, blushing and said, “I don’t think I’m going to do anything with my hair, I never know how to keep it looking nice.” He took a breath and his voice became a little quieter, slightly embarrassed, “And yeah? Piper said it’d look nice, so I thought I’d try it, but if you don’t like it I coul-”</p><p>“No, it looks good, you probably did it better than I do mine.” Sally said, smiling at her son. “Come on, Jason will probably be here soon.”<br/>
When Percy had told her about the change in plans she had been more concerned about whether Percy was okay more than the fact that Jason was now pretty much his date for prom. Percy let Sally drag him away from the mirror, to the living room where Percy could see Paul was standing in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from making the dinner. Percy had wanted to help but Sally had told him that she didn’t want him to mess up his outfit. Percy decided to sit down on their couch and stare at the door until he heard someone arrive.</p><p>Ten or so minutes later, and there was a knock from the door. Percy hopped up, and moved towards the door where Sally was already standing. When Percy saw Jason, he felt like the air had been sucked out of him and he almost checked to make sure he hadn’t been punched because there was no other reason he could possibly feel like that.<br/>
Jason’s hair was gelled slightly but it was standing up at odd angles so either he’d run his hands through his hair or Thalia had been messing with him again. Jason of course had decided to wear an entire suit, though his yellow tie stood out quite a bit against his black jacket. Jason gave Percy a onceover and was blushing a bit, though Percy wasn’t sure why.</p><p>Jason held out his hand to Sally and said, “Hi, Mrs. Blowfis.” Sally shook his hand after telling him to call her Sally and then lead him into their living room.<br/>
“Hello, Mr. Blowfis.” Jason said to Paul who was standing by the kitchen table. Paul also corrected Jason, telling him to just call him Paul.<br/>
“You look so charming in your suit, Jason! I would’ve asked Percy to wear one too but I knew better. I hope you don’t mind that we’re eating some pizza and salad.” Sally said before leading both Jason and Percy over to the table and having them sit next to each other. Sally then went to help Paul who was in the middle of making the salad.<br/>
Percy turned to look at Jason, who was already watching him for some odd reason. “Hey.” Percy said and then almost mumbled, “My mom’s right, you do look nice.”<br/>
Jason cleared his throat, and then smiling said, “Thank you, you look nice too. And I like your… eyeliner?” It seemed that Jason wasn’t quite sure what it was that Percy was wearing.</p><p>Percy blushed, he had been partially hoping no one would say anything, “Yeah, I thought I’d try something new and Piper has always been telling me that I’d look good with it.”<br/>
Jason looked Percy’s eyes over again before he blushed as well, nodded, and looked away.<br/>
What would’ve been an awkward silence was disrupted by Sally setting a giant bowl of salad in the middle of the table and Paul who set the cut pizza next to the salad.<br/>
Everyone got their food and for the next twenty minutes of them eating, Sally giving Percy odd, knowing looks, though he wasn’t sure what it was that she knew, and discussing random topics like music, jobs, and their college plans, it was time for them to get to the dance.<br/>
The two stood up and were now standing by the door as Sally took some last minute pictures. They had decided that they’d take Jason’s care simply because Percy didn’t want to drive. </p><p> </p><p>The gym where the prom was held was poorly decorated and it appears like the school had attempted a theme but there wasn’t a big enough budget for them to make it obvious. Since the dance had only started about half an hour ago, most people were standing around talking or getting snacks.</p><p>“Do you want to go find Leo?” Percy asked because he was sure that, left unattended, Leo might blow something up.</p><p>“Yeah, though I think someone told me that the student council had decided to let him control the music.” Jason said looking around as they made their way towards the center of the gym.</p><p>“Why’d they let him do that?” Percy asked, because Leo really should never be given that much control.</p><p>“Apparently he kept bugging them and he said he’d do it for free so they’d just agreed to let him do it.<br/>
Percy nodded as he began to look around and he started noticing that a couple of people were giving him and Jason weird looks, though Percy was drawing most of the attention of the people who just so happened to glance their way. Percy almost wondered why when he remembered the eyeliner. <i>Oh yeah, that</i> he thought. </p><p>Percy decided to ignore it and instead tried to hear what song was being played because if Leo was controlling the music then he’d probably be able to tell if Leo was there, though there was a chance that Leo was taking suggestions already.</p><p>Percy was able to hear the beginning of a new song and did his best to hear it over everyone’s chatter.</p><p>
  <i>”Come break some hearts now, tear them out/ Filing for amusements with the crowd/ Oh, but be advised, participation is required/ Doing things not typically allowed,”</i>
</p><p>He looked over at Jason who had seemed to have had the same plan because Jason nodded and said, “This is a very Leo- like song, so he should be over by the ‘DJ booth’.”<br/>
They both started walking in the direction of the ‘DJ booth’ as the school was calling it when they were suddenly stopped by some random kid Percy had seen around school.</p><p>“Nice eyeliner, Jackson. Or wait GUYliner, though it seems that you’re forgetting that you’re not a girl, what with taking your boyfriend to prom.” The guy said and Percy, who felt like there was a challenge, stood up straighter and did his best to give his most intimidating stare.</p><p>“If you’re going to make fun of me because me expressing myself damages your fragile masculinity, the least you could do is call it what it is, it’s <i>pretty, pretty makeup</i>.” Percy, not really caring, and already bored of the conversation, moved past the guy to where Leo was standing and vibing to the music he was playing and a lot of other people seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.</p><p>“Hey guys; lookin’ nice Percy, I love the eyeliner. And Jason, lookin’ spiffy in that suit.” Leo said as he leaned over the table he was standing behind. “Told you I wasn’t insane; I did the same over and over again and it got me here! Now you guys go dance and whatever because I’m not supposed to be talking to you guys yet, they might think I started taking suggestions early.” Leo made shooing motions and so they both said bye and walked away.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been dismissed so fast before, we didn’t even get to say anything!” Percy said, a little confused because of how fast Leo was talking.</p><p>“Percy, did what that guy say bother you? Because there’s nothing wrong with your eyeliner and I don’t think it looks like we’re boyfriends.” Jason said, looking concerned.</p><p>“No Jason, it’s fine.” Percy said, and he wasn’t lying. “Let’s just dance like Leo suggested.”<br/>
Percy grabbed Jason’s wrist and proceeded to pull him past a group of girls who all complimented him on his eyeliner.<br/>
Once in the center of all of the people who were dancing, Percy looked around awkwardly before remembering that he was still holding Jason’s wrist, of which he then let go of.<br/>
What had been a lively song came to an end, and suddenly a much slower song came on.</p><p>
  <i>“I'm kissaphobic/ Don't wanna get too close to you/ Your mouth is a hurricane/ Something sweet before the pain,”</i>
</p><p>Percy looked at Jason unsure of what to do because if they started slow dancing together it would definitely make people think they were dating, which Percy didn’t mind but he didn’t want to offend Annabeth by moving on so quickly.</p><p>Speaking of Annabeth, Percy started looking around for her knowing she’d be there already. When he spotted her, she had already started dancing with Piper and she looked like she was enjoying herself so Percy decided he could have fun as well.</p><p>Percy looked back to Jason, who had followed his gaze to where Piper and Annabeth were dancing, and he cleared his throat. Jason turned back to Percy who then said, “Would you, uhm, like to dan- dance?”</p><p>Jason looked taken aback for a second, and Percy was about to say nevermind, when Jason nodded, stepped forward, put one hand on Percy’s waist and grabbed Percy's right hand with his other hand.</p><p>
  <i>“Spin me around/ Keep me spinning around/ (Keep me) swaying to the band/ Your fingers are quivering/ Except when you're shivering/ I wanna hold your hand,”</i>
</p><p>“You know how to, right?” Jason asked Percy, who was just standing there uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.<br/>
Of course Percy knew, his mother had made him dance with her to teach him where to put his hands but he had been leading. He knew what the person following had to do though, since he had paid such close attention to what his mom had been doing, so he carefully pulled his left hand up and rested it on Jason’s shoulder.</p><p>Then Jason started swaying them, a little so they were dancing with everyone else. They were getting a few weird looks here and there though many people didn’t care.</p><p>
  <i>“Shouting curses at Ursa Minor/ As you beckon me to the covers/ It's cute when you do it/ But Cupid is stupid/ He shot the wrong lovers,”</i>
</p><p>The song continued, as they danced, slowly getting more comfortable and closer together. Up until this point Percy had been staring over Jason’s shoulder, but then he moved his head to look at him and was met with soft blue eyes which had been staring at him.</p><p>Very carefully, and with much caution, Jason leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Percy’s. Percy was caught a little off guard but he was also expecting it a bit.</p><p>
  <i>“I can't get too close to you my darling/ Can't get too close/ No no, no no<br/>
God help me if I do. You'll leave me broken hearted”</i>
</p><p>When they pulled apart after their brief second long kiss, Leo was standing there with a bouquet of  colorful flowers in hand. “Here Jason, I got them, just like you asked.”</p><p>Jason pulled back a bit, blushing, grabbed them and held them out to Percy, who accepted them and had absolutely no clue what to do with.</p><p>
  <i>“But I'm kissaphobic/ Don't wanna get too close to you/ Your mouth is a hurricane/ You do this a lot now don't you baby,”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave Percy eyeliner mainly because I wanted to and think he would look good with it. Also if you got the <i>pretty, pretty makeup</i> reference, I applaud you.</p><p> </p><p>You can find me on <a href="http://axebodyspray.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>